Turks of Gotham
by Nantalith
Summary: Not only the Bat stirs in the Gotham night.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

Crossover between FFVII and Batman. I'm going to assume that if you are reading this story you know what the characters look like and have played the games or know the stories and have some knowledge of Batman. Some things have been changed for story purposes; I've also gone with aspects the old Batman animated series universe as it is easier than the comics but there may be comic elements.

**TURKS OF GOTHAM **

Chapter One

Batman surveyed the collection of criminals gathered around the table. He knew all but three of the players; pharmaceutical level drug dealers. Clever minds that had been lured by the prospects of money. The details were stretchy on the exact nature of the drugs but he knew they were performance enhancing. Sports stars looking to break records and make more money. Batman turned his attention back to the three he didn't know; a woman and two men. They were dressed in identical black suits and while obviously not scientists, they were comfortable in their current surroundings – criminal activities did not faze them. Batman studied them intently while capturing photographs to upload onto the system. The woman was blonde and carried a gun concealed beneath her jacket; her, and the bald black man next to her, wore their suits crisp with black ties while the redhead wore his jacket open and his collar undone. Both men had concealed weapons but the redhead had an electomag that he tossed from one hand to the other while they all waited.

Terms had been discussed and one of the scientists had gone off to fetch the shipment. The redhead had not been happy to buy from the scientists; he called it a judgement error that put them on the map. The bald man had said nothing while the blonde had been angry and told the redhead not to criticise Tseng's judgement. With the three faces and a name, Batman had something to work with. He waiting quietly opting to let the deal run its course and watch the new players rather than make a bust. The redhead's statement had alerted him – they were doing something, they had been doing something for some time and something had happened that made them come out into the open. Whatever they were up to involved high end drugs and that always meant trouble.

Robin was sitting at the computer when Batman returned to the cave. He was searching for names to match the faces Batman had sent him earlier in the evening – it was tedious work but essential.

"Anything?" growled Batman.

"Not yet, I've just expanded the search to include areas outside Gotham. Will let you know if something comes up," added Robin as his eyes darted across the information displayed.

Batman nodded and set about analysing the drug residue he had collected from the scene.

XXX

Reno was pissed. Buying the drugs had been a mistake but there had been no other option; the escaped specimens had destroyed the lab. The stability of the remaining specimens required the drugs immediately and setting up a new lab and then making the drugs would take weeks – project SOLDIER 1st Class would have failed. However, buying the drugs had lowered the chance of success as word had a surprisingly and suspicious way of making the rounds in Gotham. Reno had no ambition to go up against the Batman and with the way word spread in Gotham, Reno was expecting him in every shadow. Now they had to keep extra low and still catch the wayward specimens. He chewed his lip, things had been going so well…

XXX

"Turks…" muttered Robin leaning closer to the screen.

"Did you find something?"

"I don't know," answered Robin trying to brush off Nightwing's presents on his shoulder.

Nightwing had literally been passing though and had been roped into the search but being more of an action man rather than computer man, his help had been limited and not due to inability.

"I've found this… company, I guess – they don't actually say what they do. The write up is fantastic with talk of the future and energy saving. There is mention Turks with a picture of the redhead that Batman saw," explained Robin pointing at the main screen.

Apart from the useless blurb, there were three photos. One of the redhead, the caption said 'Reno of the Turks' and one of a blond man that had the caption 'Rufus Shinra - founder'. The last photo was of a building – generic in every possible way.

"I'll set the building dimensions and do a search; see if anything comes up," said Robin as he worked.

While he scanned through building Nightwing was running the name Rufus Shinra both looked up with a ping announce a result for the search on Reno.

"Airport security," said Robin with a grin.

"So the other two are Rude and Elena," said Nightwing reading out loud. "They flew in almost three years ago."

"Makes you wonder what they have been doing," said Robin looking at the list.

"Ah, got a hit on Shinra," said Nightwing. "Self made millionaire through technological developments, moved to Gotham three years ago."

"What developments?" asked Robin returning to the building search.

"Doesn't say," said Nightwing.

"What a surprise," muttered Robin. "I think I found the building."

"Where?" asked Nightwing anticipating action.

"Where else would you conduct illegal activities?"

"The docks," they said together.

They found Batman peering intently into a microscope.

"We have a 'where' and some of a 'who' – do you have a 'what'?" asked Nightwing.

"These drugs are more than the average enhancing drug – they appear to mutate human cells," said Batman.

"Mutate? As in change?" questioned Robin.

"Change how?" asked Nightwing.

"I'm not entirely sure. From my tests there is a definite increase in strength – but for what purpose?"

"Have you heard of Rufus Shinra?" asked Nightwing.

"Rufus Shinra?"

"His name came up in the search," explained Robin.

Batman though for a moment.

"I have heard the name in passing," he said.

"Nobody appears to know much about him or what he does," said Robin. "I found a building at the docks that belongs to him, it matches a photo I found in an article that statement Rufus Shinra as a founder."

"Founder of what?"

"I guess a company – the article doesn't say, the article doesn't say anything other than flashy words about the future and technological advances. No mention as to what the advances are," finished Robin.

"There was a picture of the redhead, Reno, and that he is part of the Turks and I don't think it's anything to do with Turkey," said Nightwing.

Batman nodded.

"Time for some recon?" suggested Nightwing.

"You two check out the building but don't engage; I've got a few more tests I want to run," said Batman.

XXX

"I think it's abandoned," said Robin again.

"Possibly. It could also be closed for the night," said Nightwing again.

"Abandoned," muttered Robin.

Nightwing stood and trust out his hand.

"Five bucks it's closed," he said.

"You are going to bet on this?" asked Robin also standing.

"You are the one who is so insistent," answered Nightwing with a grin.

"Me – insistent – fine," said Robin grabbing Nightwing's hand and giving it a firm shake. "Five bucks it's abandoned."

Silently they flew down to the building and were immediately lost in the shadows.

"An active alarm but it is not set," said Nightwing. "One for closed."

"One for abandoned, you mean. They're not going to set the alarm in case it goes off once they are gone," reasoned Robin.

Only the bottom level of the building had furniture – desks and other office equipment. The levels above were bare; stripped of carpets and wiring. The looked like they hadn't been used for years, if at all.

"An entire building and they only use the ground level," said Robin as they poked around the office.

"One for closed," muttered Nightwing as he found a computer on standby.

Robin made his way over and sat down. The desktop showed a generic default picture but was clear of shortcut icons. After a few minutes of searching Robin stood up with an exasperated sigh.

"This PC has never been used; it's a decoy."

"These filing cabinets are full of useless paper – printer check printouts, telephone directory pages – rubbish," said Nightwing from the bank of filing cabinets.

After trying to turn on a couple of computers, Robin opened one up to discover nothing inside.

"This office is a complete set up," he said and headed off toward the kitchen.

The kitchen caused him to frown. It definitely had been used, the fridge was still on and crumbs dusted the counter. The fridge was empty but had food stains in the drawers. Robin dusted for prints and set about lifting the twelve good ones. The building had definitely been used but not as an office.

"I found something," crackled Nightwing in his ear. "In the bathroom."

"I'll be there now, I'm just lifting some prints," answered Robin as he packed up.

The bathroom, like the kitchen, showed signs of use. Nightwing stood by one of the stalls, he pointed up as Robin approached. Robin looked up to see an air vent; he said as much.

"But where does it vent out?" asked Nightwing.

Robin shook his head indicating he didn't know.

"No where – it opens to nothing," said Nightwing. "It's the only one, so I check it out."

"I wonder why…" mused Robin. Suddenly he narrowed his eyes and climbed up to the vent. Opening it he saw it was as Nightwing said, smooth walls on all sides – too smooth.

"I think it's been plastered closed," he said as he starting hitting various sections of the plaster until he hit the hollow. With some effort he cleared out the plaster to reveal a lever.

"Let's say for a moment the office is a front and none of the other floors are used," started Nightwing, "but here we find a concealed level and that level leads us to-"

"Underground," said Robin.

Nightwing nodded and Robin pulled the level.

From the main office area there was the popping sound of air being released. Nightwing and Robin entered the room to find a section of wall indented ever so slightly; a gentle push was all that was needed to reveal a flight of well worn stairs.

"Ah, creepy stairs," sighed Nightwing theatrically.

Robin peered downed the stairs as they both listened for any sounds. It was quiet, or rather, if there were any sounds they didn't travel.

Flicking on their night vision, the two headed down the stairs carefully. Occasionally pausing in the hopes of hearing something but nothing drifted up from the dark. Eventually they reached the bottom and another door. It showed signs of damage and hasty repair.

"These stairs have taken us below the average basement level," said Robin.

Nightwing nodded. It was obvious that the building had been modified extensively, he was being to wonder what exactly they were going to find behind the door in front of them. The door wasn't locked; it wasn't even closed properly.

The room beyond was a laboratory – more accurately, a destroyed laboratory. They were able to turn off their night vision as the room was fairly well lit from overhead florescent bulbs. Four metal tables lay about the wreckage of paper, medical supplies and monitoring equipment. The back wall had six steel filing cabinets next to each other, all were open and empty save the last one.

"Well, I'm guessing they've taken everything of note or use," said Nightwing as he picked his way through the mess to the closed filing cabinet.

Robin made his way over to the bank of computers but found the CPUs missing.

"Robin."

Robin looked up to see Nightwing standing in front of the filing cabinet looking in. As he got closer, he saw it led to another room. This room however, was darker and lit from the glow of a central glass tank. The tank was empty and whatever had filled it was currently soaking what was left of the damaged machinery that lay on the floor. Both Nightwing and Robin stood looking at the scene for a moment.

"Human experiment for sure," muttered Nightwing with a grimace.

XXX

After taking samples, photographs and dusting for prints Nightwing and Robin left the building. As Robin looked back, he though he saw something moving in the shadows and paused midstep but he was unable to see anything.

"You see something?" asked Nightwing.

Robin shook his head.

"Nothing," he said. "Maybe a cat or-"

Robin blinked again, where there had been nothing – someone now stood in front of him. Even as he registered the intense blue eyes drilling into him, he was flying backward as the man's palm hit him square in the chest. For a moment Robin couldn't breathe in such was the pressure exerted on his chest by the man's hand. He landed heavily on his back and lay gasping; blinking in surprise and shock.

"Robin?"

Nightwing was leaning over him looking concerned.

"Did you see him?" gasped Robin struggling to sit.

"Who?"

"That man – he…" Robin stopped, looking around. The street was clear.

"There's no one here," said Nightwing. "You were talking, then I heard you land on the ground."

"There was a man with blue eyes," started Robin before realising he knew nothing else.

"That's it – blue eyes," asked Nightwing.

Robin looked at the ground – could he say it?

"What is it?" asked Nightwing sensing that Robin was stalling.

"His eyes…" Robin swallowed, "they were glowing."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

Crossover between FFVII and Batman. I'm going to assume that if you are reading this story you know what the characters look like and have played the games or know the stories and have some knowledge of Batman. Some things have been changed for story purposes; I've also gone with aspects the old Batman animated series universe as it is easier than the comics but there may be comic elements.

**TURKS OF GOTHAM **

Chapter Two

"Glowing in what way?" asked Batman.

"They weren't glowing as if light was coming from his eyes… It was as if his eyes were backlit like a cellphone screen," explained Robin.

"He didn't say anything?" asked Batman.

Robin shook his head.

"He just took the samples, Nightwing and I collected."

They had only discovered this when they returned to the Batcave. Nightwing had volunteered to get more but Batman had said he would go himself, once he had questioned Robin about his assailant.

"He moved so fast…" muttered Robin.

"You never can tell what can happen out there – you look away for a second-" started Nightwing trying to cheer up Robin.

"I didn't look away, Nightwing," interrupted Robin. "I was looking forward, I blinked and he was there. I didn't have a chance to say anything – I didn't even get to draw breath and I was flying across the street."

"Nightwing, I want you back in Bludhaven. There are not a lot of people who can cook up such high end drugs. From what I've gathered, a fair amount is required," said Batman.

"You think they might move across to Bludhaven," said Nightwing.

Batman frowned as he thought.

"I do not think they will move across to Bludhaven just yet – from what you say about the lab, I'm under the impression they are looking for something," he said. "I want you to prevent them from moving to Bludhaven."

Nightwing nodded but said,

"Looking for something other than drugs?"

"The 'something' that trashed the laboratory," said Robin.

"From what these drugs do, I think Robin already encountered that 'something'," said Batman moving to the computer. "I ran further tests that show defiant change at a cellular level. They don't enhance at all but change the structure of the cells, allowing the body to go further for longer with increased speed, strength and sensory perception. Basically, a super soldier."

"We're fought worse than that," shrugged Nightwing.

"Yeah," agreed Robin. "But I don't think that guy wanted to be a super soldier."

Batman turned to look at him.

"He pushed me, he could have done a lot worse – he could have killed me but he didn't," explained Robin. "Everyone that we've came across that had altered themselves, had done so to defeat Batman."

Nightwing nodded.

"He just took the samples – he didn't even really attack you," he said.

Robin shook his head.

"Like I said – he just pushed me."

"Are there more of 'him'," wondered Batman aloud.

"There were four tables…" said Nightwing.

"So one experiment escaped and trashed the lab, meaning possibly three others require care and that's what they want the drugs for," said Robin.

"They also won't be able to move quickly," added Nightwing.

"Find them," said Batman as he made his way to the Batmobile.

Robin and Nightwing shared a glance that said the same thing – how?

XXX

Batman landed lightly on the rooftop, having never actually left the shadows. A young man stood by the edge looking down. Batman hadn't seen his face but his was sure it was the man that had attacked Robin.

"My friend needs help," he said suddenly and then turned to look at Batman.

Batman looked hard at the blue eyes that stared straight at him in the darkness.

"I didn't want to attack your comrade but I didn't think he would give up what he had found – what I thought I needed to help my friend."

The young man held out his hand and in his palm lay the sample vials that belonged to Robin.

"My name is Zack," he continued, still holding out the vials. "Zack Fair."

Batman came forward and took the vials from Zack.

"What is going on it there?" asked Batman with a tilt of his head toward the abandoned building.

Zack slowly shook his head and turned to stare at the building.

"I don't know…"

Despite the lack of answer, Batman had the feeling Zack was telling the truth.

"I was badly injured in a fight," started Zack. 'My friend, Cloud, he was injured as well – we were dying."

Zack was quiet again and Batman waited.

"But we didn't die." Zack shook his head again, this time more forcefully. "We should have died. But I woke up here. In the building of my old employ. Only I was no longer an employee but a… an experiment."

"What is the ShinRa Company?" asked Batman.

"A- truly, I don't know. My division was mercenary for hire. People would hire us for a variety of things that require man power and gun power," said Zack.

"And the Turks?" asked Batman.

"The Turks, well, I thought they were investigators of a sort, doing a little recruiting, some PR – they're assassins. SOLDIER does the big show off killing, with the tough guys and big guns while quietly in the background, the Turks move," answered Zack.

"You didn't know about the lab." It was a statement rather than a question.

"Not until I woke up in it," affirmed Zack. "Woke up strong, changed."

"Where is your friend?" asked Batman.

"Safe," said Zack.

"I can help him."

Zack shook his head.

"He's been through enough – we've both been through enough," he said.

"I understand," continued Batman. "Truly I do but this time it will be different – you will be in charge."

Zack turned back to the Batman. He heaved a heavy sigh and ran his hand through his hair.

"Fine, I'll trust you – the good people trust you," said Zack. "Follow me."

Batman had expected to go far but Zack headed toward the other side of the building. He pulled aside a sheet of corrugated iron to reveal a young man with blonde hair, similar in age to Zack. He crouched down next to the catatonic Cloud.

"Hey, Cloud – I've found someone to help you," said Zack.

Batman pulled his penlight free before kneeling next to Zack. Reaching forward, he tilted Cloud's head so he could shine the light in his eyes but there was no reaction – not even pupil dilation.

"I thought you said he was safe," commented Batman as Zack slung Cloud across his back.

"With me, he is safe," answered Zack.

"So," added Zack having secured Cloud, "are we off to some secret bat-like cave?"

XXX

Zack was impressed by the car that halted next to them – sleek and smooth on the road. He was sure ShinRa had nothing like this. The side door slid open soundlessly but Zack glanced up as a feint sound caught his ears; red hair caught his attention immediately. Reno was a block away. He was leaning casually against a wall, half hidden in the shadows of the alleyway. His hand rested against his thigh, phone open. It was hard to see his expression but Zack had a feeling he was just watching – watching and thinking. After a moment, he snapped his phone shut and flipped it from his left hand to his right before pocketing it. Zack and Batman watched as Reno ambled off in the opposite direction, hands in pockets.

"He didn't make the call," stated Batman looking at Zack.

"Reno has his own rules," said Zack returning to the task of putting Cloud in the Batmobile.

The drive was quiet – at least from Batman's side. Zack chattered to Cloud endlessly about what they were going to do now that they were free.

Robin glanced up as the Batmobile pulled into the cave but returned his attention to the screen.

"If anyone with the names Shinra, Reno, Rude or Elena try to book a flight, charter a flight or do anything with an aeroplane, I will know – I did the same for truck and van rentals," added Robin.

"Robin, bring out the medical equipment," ordered Batman once Robin had finished speaking.

Robin stood.

"Medical? Who-" he stopped when he saw Zack.

"Sorry I hit you," said Zack with an apologetic smile. "I'm Zack, by the way."

Robin nodded.

"Robin," he said.

"Medical supplies," reminded Batman.

"Right," said Robin shaking himself.

"I'll help," offered Zack.

"It's not you that requires medical help?" asked Robin as he headed toward the cabinets that held the equipment.

"No, it's my friend," said Zack as he helped Robin set up the machinery.

"Batman, do we need Alfred?" asked Robin.

Batman nodded. He knew the basics of first aid and he knew what he needed to do for Cloud but general patient care was best left to Alfred.

XXX

"What is that going to do?" asked Zack as Batman filled a hypodermic.

"This is going to counter the side effects of the mutation chemicals," explained Batman. "His body didn't process them as quickly as your body did; his body is overloaded and so shut down to process the chemicals."

"So he's going to wake up?" asked Zack cheerfully.

"He'll recover some motor skills," corrected Batman. "It's going to take time."

Zack nodded.

He sat on the stool that Alfred had placed next to Cloud's bed. He hadn't said it was for Zack but Zack got the impression it was. Looking at Cloud lying hooked up to machines was bringing memories that Zack didn't want to think about.

"How long do you think it will be before there is some sign of, um, awareness," asked Zack.

"I'm busy analysing some blood now – once I know the results I can adjust the dosage. This dose is just to get the process started," said Batman. "Are you any good with computers?"

Zack looked confused.

"Not really," he confessed. "My skills are more in the physical line."

"You kill people."

It was a flat statement.

"I have in the past," said Zack but he wasn't about to justify himself. Being SOLDIER was who he was.

"It is going to take a while – why don't you help Robin?" suggested Batman.

"I'd rather stay here," said Zack.

Batman nodded before leaving Zack alone. And so silence descended. Zack wanted to be the first person Cloud saw; he wanted to tell him they were free. Later in the night – or rather, early in the morning, Alfred came down with breakfast. As Zack munched on his breakfast, he watched the others. Robin's eyes darted from screen to screen as his fingers tapped the keys in front of him; occasionally, he would pause long enough to eat a couple of mouthfuls of breakfast. Batman started into microscopes, poured liquids into test tubes and generally looked industrious with things Zack didn't know about. After a moment, he headed over to Robin.

"I don't know much about computers but I know some things about ShinRa," he said.

Robin nodded.

"How did ShinRa make its money?" asked Robin.

"Money?" asked Zack.

"Money leaves a trail," said Robin by way of explanation.

Zack perched himself on the edge of the table so he could still see Cloud.

"ShinRa has… had several departments. And some I didn't know about," added Zack. "Anyway, I belong to SOLDIER, a mercenary division. People hired us to deal with conflict."

"Internationally?" asked Robin opening a new channel of information.

"Yes."

Zack listed some places and dates while Robin typed away.

"What do the Turks do?" asked Robin after some time.

"They're assassins," said Zack, "but not advertised as such. They are not international – or rather I don't know if they are."

A ping alerted Robin to something happening on one of the smaller screens.

"I found a bank account," he said with a smile.

"That was… quick," said Zack looking up as Batman came round to the console.

"Looks like a couple of large transfer happened today – none to do with transport though," said Robin. "One large cash withdraw…"

Robin frowned, trying to follow cash was tricky. Ultimately, if the receiver didn't deposit the cash into their account, there was no way to trace the cash.

"Large enough for a truck purchase," asked Batman.

"No," said Robin shaking his head. "A car perhaps."

Batman turned to Zack.

"Why did Reno not make the call?" he asked.

"I told you he plays by his own rules," said Zack. "I don't know why he didn't make the call."

"Would he make the call after he left?" asked Batman.

Zack shook his head as Robin looked between them – call?

"He could have remained hidden, but he made enough noise to alert me. Based on past experiences with Reno, we – Cloud and myself – are lost to ShinRa as far as Reno is concerned. That is going to be in his official report," said Zack.

"They would give you up that easily?" asked Robin with a frown.

"Easily?" questioned Zack with a grin. "Reno saw us with you – the Batman. ShinRa doesn't want to fight you."

"The young man appears to be recovering," observed Alfred loudly enough for all in the cave to hear.

"Oh," said Zack and made his way over. "It's working." He sounded relieved.

Much of the night was spend with Batman running test and Robin typing at the keyboard.

"This is the last," said Batman as he finished with Cloud.

"We should leave," said Zack suddenly.

"It would be best for Cloud if you stayed," said Batman. "If anything were to go wrong, I won't be able to help if he is not here."

"I know but I do not want him to wake up here, nor in a hospital," said Zack. "I want him to wake up in a room in a house – normal and boring." Zack suddenly laughed. "A little bit of boring would be good," he said.

Batman nodded, understanding if not agreeing. He was not happy to see Zack and Cloud ride off but he wasn't going to force them to stay. They had fought for their freedom, he would not take it away from them but he would keep an ear out.

It would be less than a week later that he got a call over a shootout between a group of mercenaries and a young man. But there was only one young man lying in the rain when he got there.

XxX

Batman looked down at the young man on the slab of cold steel before him. His eyes had lost their violent blue – the light had died. He stood for sometime thinking on the brief conversations he had had with Zack and where Cloud might be. Was he dead as well? Or did he lie somewhere lost? He had sent Robin on a possible lead but it had fallen flat. It was almost as if they hadn't existed in the first place. But wasn't that what ShinRa wanted? A flag would be put by ShinRa and all associated with it.

Batman pulled the white sheet over Zack and left the morgue. Best that ShinRa and the Batman do not cross paths again.

END


End file.
